


oh, to be in love

by ReidImmortals



Series: a slow death in just as many pieces [4]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Modern Setting Retelling of Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Overprotective Demeter (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Party, zeus throws wild parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidImmortals/pseuds/ReidImmortals
Summary: “She scares me.” Poseidon chuckles.“She scares everyone, kid.” Hades glowered with a pout.





	oh, to be in love

Hades stared in awe of her. She put Aphrodite to shame. She was a goddess. Well, she  _ is _ a goddess, so maybe not the best analogy. Hades watched the beautiful woman walk by, the train of her golden dress dragging behind. It was shimmery and caught the light, it almost seemed to glow. It was a halter top, her pale shoulders on display. The skirt of the dress flared out at her waist and touched the floor, a long train behind it. 

She had long hair that trailed behind her; a train of hair. It was a silky gold, like wheat; it made her shine. She reminded him of the human’s tale of Rapunzel. Who knew, maybe it was about her. Demeter’s daughter was on Earth more than the rest of the Gods were. 

Hades decided he would finally approach the beautiful girl. He maneuvered through the crowd of Gods, it was packed as always. Everyone always came to Zeus’ birthday party, it upset him otherwise. The only time Hades was allowed in Olympus anymore was Zeus’ parties. He didn’t particularly like to come to these but when else can he leave the Underworld? Before he can reach her, he’s stopped by his brother.

“Hades, what is the reason you’ve been staring at Persephone all night?” Poseidon gestured towards her retreating figure and Hades snickered at his absent right hand. Poseidon turns and glares at him, only fueling Hades’ amusement more.

“Well, brother, I'm sure you know that she’s very pretty. That might be the reason.” Hades continues to chuckle quietly.

“Demeter would kill you before you set foot near Persephone.” That quickly got Hades to shut up. He knew Demeter hated him, he also knew she had seen him watching Persephone and that he was on her radar. He could feel her angry eyes on him now. Hades turned his head to the left and sure enough, her eyes were staring daggers into his heart. He smiled sheepishly at her and quickly turned away. He leaned in to whisper to his brother.

“She scares me.” Poseidon chuckles.

“She scares everyone, kid.” Hades glowered with a pout.

“Don’t call me a kid, Sei. I haven’t been a kid in a long time.”

“Then why do you look like one?” Poseidon smirked and Hades turned angry eyes on him. This had been a frequent argument between the three brothers for centuries. Zeus and Poseidon insisted on treating Hades like a child because he looked like a mortal teen, never mind the fact he was millennia old and spent most of his time with the souls of the dead.

“You’re an idiot so I’m going to go say hi to Persephone and hopefully not get killed by Demeter.” Hades turned to follow the way Persephone had went.

“And you call me an idiot,” Poseidon mumbled under his breath but Hades heard it. He just rolled his eyes and continued to walk away. 

“Brother!” Hades groans. It seems everyone is out to get him tonight. He turned to Zeus with a smile plastered on his face.

“Hey, Zeus! Enjoying yourself?” Zeus clapped him on the back and pulled him in for a hug. Hades went willingly. As angry at Zeus he was right now, he was still his big brother.

“I am! You having fun?” Hades looked off to the side and caught Persephone staring at him. He quickly turned his attention back to Zeus.

“As much fun as I can have surrounded by people who hate me.” Zeus frowned.

“Nonsense!” Hades just raised a brow at his brother and pointedly looked at both Demeter and Hera. Both of which were glaring at him. Zeus winced.

“Okay, yeah, point taken.” Hades took a sip of the cocktail in his hand before sighing.

“I still can’t believe you get to live up here and party all the time while I wallow in the Underworld overlooking the dead with no one for company except Cerberus. Don’t get me wrong, I love Cerberus, but it gets lonely.” Zeus smiled sadly.

“I know, brother. I’m sorry. I know you won’t believe it, but it’s lonely up here too. Hera rarely talks to me anymore. Most people look up to me because I’m the leader but it’s not the same as when it’s just us brothers. The three of us used to get into such shenanigans. I miss that.” Hades stared at the side of Zeus’ face for a moment before responding.

“Well, maybe we can get together soon. The first thing we can do is mess around with Demeter’s precious spring. The three of us could do some damage to that.” Hades smiled fondly when Zeus laughed. He much preferred the times when he can joke with his brothers and spend time with them to the times when he’s secluded to the Underworld.


End file.
